Inside a Broken Mirror
by Iceliarea
Summary: Kanna the most loyal of Naraku's minions finally does something that wasn't ordered and takes care of a wounded youkai visiting it during the night spending her time there until she was summoned. Will Kanna finally gain new emotions?
1. Cold Meets Warmth

_Inside a Broken Mirror_

_Chapter one: Cold meets Warmth_

The sky thundered above them as the battle raged between the tyrant everyone knew as Naraku and Inuyasha; while the rest had their attention on Naraku's detachment Kagura. Kagome looked towards Kagura and aimed a purifying arrow at her trying to direct the attention to her so the others could go help Inuyasha with Naraku. Why was it they couldn't land a hit on him now? Were they just tired from fighting the other youkai's? Or was he just getting stronger because of the shikon shards.

What they never understood was why Kanna always looked upon the battles mindlessly as if there was nothing going through her head no kind of sadness or pain when she saw the death of many. The sky had started darken blocking any kind of light onto the fighting scene below it was frightening knowing that even the light was scared of what laid below.

Inuyasha jumped to the side dodging one of Naraku's attack but without noticing he appeared behind him and punched him making him slam into the tree beside Kagome. The group quickly ran to his side as they looked up at the beast who was laughing robustly as it echoed through the area making any animals flee from fear.

"Seems you have a long way before you can defeat me, I'll hope you will be better the next time I see you or I will take Kagome just like I did Kikyo"

With that all three of them disappeared leaving the Inu- tachi to make their way to the village to regain their strength. This had been going on for a while Naraku was too powerful now that he had most of the shikon no tama. He only needed Kouga's shards that were in his legs and the three that they had kept hidden. How could they stop him?

On the way to the village they suddenly stopped when they felt an ominous aura near them though the sky slowly cleared up and there riding Ah Un came both Rin and Sesshoumaru though Jaken was no where to be seen. As sesshoumaru landed a smirk appeared on his face when he saw how beaten up his half brother looked.

"That look suits you"

He said as he barged passed him and continued walking towards where he saw Naraku's minions head. For some reason though Inuyasha's mind was pre occupied what did Naraku mean by he would take Kagome like he did Kikyo. Was Kikyo with him? If so that was very worrying how would he save her if he couldn't even land a hit on him.

**XxXWith KannaXxX**

Kanna had been dismissed by Naraku now that he was resting she was free to do whatever she pleased since she was the only minion of his who he knew wouldn't betray him. It could of also been because Kanna seemed like an empty shell to most people as if she wouldn't do anything wrong just like a robot programmed to do something in a certain way. That was how she was and it seemed like no one ever approached her she lead a lonely life where there was no warmth and the only hand that was extended to her was one that reeked of blood and was cold as ice.

Finally she came to a sudden halt when she felt the ground tremble beneath her, the little girl turned around to see a huge dark ogre approaching her with thirsty eyes ready to devour her. His body was rounded and covered in blood the smell was unbearable to most youkai so they would stay away from ogres since they were known for being unclean and brutal.

He extended his blood drenched hand towards Kanna but as she awaited for the impact emotionlessly she was surprised when it never came. She looked up and saw a cat like youkai lock its jaws on the ogre's arm making him make a few steps back. It had long pointy ears that were perked back and at the tip they were a blood red colour with a jagged end. Her body was a ivory colour Kanna looked closer and saw that around her neck it seemed like she had floating orbs four of them each a different colour. One was blue another was red then the last two were green and yellow and on her mane there were orbs connected at the end with the same colours as the orbs around her neck.

The youkai's jaw ripped through the ogres flesh making him swing his arm to the side making the youkai slam against a tree. Before it could get up the ogre slashed at its side making it growl loudly as pain consumed her body. The youkai shook its head and pushed itself up as it lunged forward towards the ogres throat. It pierced the ogre's neck its teeth sinking he backed up against a tree and panted for air as he punched the youkai so it would release its jaws. The youkai wouldn't release its jaw no matter how much pain she felt that was until she felt that his body hand become still. He was dead underneath her but as she let go she slammed onto the ground and let out a whimper as she turned to her smaller form around a cats size. She looked the same except the orbs had disappeared and her eyes had turned to a sapphire colour.

The youkai pulled itself to its feet and slowly walked deeper into the forest as it left a trail of blood behind her but what was even stranger then the appearance of such a unusual youkai was Kanna following the youkai almost as if she was hypnotized by it. Finally the youkai stopped near a lake where it collapsed on its side and closed its eyes. The blood still poured out if she was left alone she would probably die but why would a youkai save someone only to be followed by death.

Kanna couldn't understand the concept of friendship or of even caring why would someone risk their life for another. Compassion wasn't something she had been taught no one was ever with her to teach her anything all she knew was how to be emotionless just like all the other youkai that worked for Naraku. Showing their emotions would be a weakness and that would only lead to death when you worked for someone like Naraku. But something inside her told her to go closer to that youkai, to not let it die because she had to repay her for saving her life.

Kanna grabbed some nearby herbs and a big leaf and walked over to the youkai quietly so she wouldn't startle something so powerful and beautiful. She started crushing the herbs against a rock and slowly put it on the youkai. She was lucky since the youkai was unconscious it didn't react much other then the body shuddered slightly as the herbs stung its wound. She put the leaf on top of the wound and mysteriously the bleeding had stopped.

She let the medicine do its work and headed over to the lake the moon was amazing for once she was adoring the world around her and for some reason she couldn't help but be mezmerized by the youkai that laid so still. She looked at the lake and saw some fish swimming their bodies shinned at the light from the moon reflected on them. Kanna took her mirror it started to glow and suddenly it sucked up the souls of the fish so they would float up to the top where it would be easier for her to get them. All this time in her head there was a voice asking her why? Why was she doing all this?

She put the fish down near the youkai and as quick as she took their souls she left the side of the youkai and went back to Naraku. Would she come back for the youkai?


	2. When The Beast Awakens

_Inside a Broken Mirror_

_Chapter Two: When the Beast Awakens_

_AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story I'm glad you like it so far, if you have any idea's that you might want to happen in the next chapter don't hesitate to tell me on a pm or on a review I'm pretty open minded so I'll try and see if it can fit in with the plot._

_Oh another reminder ookami is going on vacation to Greece to see the rest of her family so she won't be able to reply to your reviews or update but while she is there she will write a lot of chapters for this and maybe create some new stories. She will also start sketching some characters since she won't have internet so if you want her to draw someone tell her. It can be your character, hers or even a anime character._

_**Review Corner**_

_Mistress of light and darkness: Kanna you mean? Yes she will, a lot actually but lets say the youkai will have many visitors._

_Dark Priestess66: Thank you for your sweet words, I love your writing too! If you want anything to happen next chapter just pm me or whatever I won't mind. _

_Dnight: Yep Kanna actually has feelings I have this theory no one is evil just misunderstood. I'm guessing Kanna is lonely. _

_On to the story I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_xXxXxXxXx_

The youkai had finally awakened it's eyes flickered open and quickly after they widened when she saw food in front of her she was even more shocked to find her wound being had been taken care of and covered up. She shook her head not to sure what was going on, the last thing she remembered was the ogre and her making her way painfully here. Who was taking care of her? Who ever it was she was grateful since she wouldn't be able to hunt much until her body got was at full strength. She slowly moved her paws in front of her and pushed her front up so she could eat some of the fish that laid in front of her. She held the fish with her paw and pulled off its head as she started to chew on it making a loud crunch as she crushed its head. They were certainly fresh the scent made sure of that but its scent was mixed with another..

XxXWith RinXxX

"Jaken I'm bored" said a little girl dully as she looked around for something interesting.

Rin was not amused in the slightest, Sesshoumaru had gone to see Inuyasha and since then she had to stay with Jaken who in short was too lazy to play with her because in his eyes she was lower then him.. She was a human and he was a youkai.

She was certainly going to complain to Sesshoumaru, Yep she had decided she would complain so Jaken would get kicked in the head. She waited and waited but still no Sesshoumaru, she looked towards Jaken and he seemed like he had dozed off when he was supposed to be guarding Rin that was the last order Sesshoumaru had given him before leaving.

This was her chance! She slowly tip toed as she creped passed Jaken trying to be a as silent as possible making sure she made no noise which would make him arise from his evident slumber.

Luckily for her the only danger in the Forest was a strange ogre that was said to go hunting every few months since he would live off his prey until he would become bored of the taste and would seek something very different. The ogre luckily had been destroyed it so there wouldn't be any youkai's that would eat a human child. Most were gentle youkai's that hardly ever showed themselves around an outsider let alone a human.

She then heard the rushing of water and the sounds of fish jumping out from the water then back in. Soon enough she came across a river and started skipping next to it watching as the fish started to swim upstream their scales changed to all different colours as the sun reflected on them. She quickly stopped in her tracks when she saw something crimson on the ground that could only be identified as blood.

Rin's hands began to sweat and she felt all clammy fear struck her as she looked around slowly not moving from her position. She took a few steps back slowly wanting to get away as she started to conjure weird thoughts in her head like there was a demon waiting to pounce on her. She took another few steps back but then suddenly fell into the river the current had become faster and it was pushing her further and further from Sesshoumaru.

She managed to muster some strength and scream as loud as she could hoping Sesshoumaru would come to her rescue or anyone that she knew.

"Sesshoumaru SAMA!?"

The current started to pull her down and as she wasn't a good swimmer in the first place she was losing her strength and her little legs started to feel heavier and heavier until she was pulled down the little girl slowly closed her eyes as she felt herself sinking into a darkness which she knew she wouldn't be able to escape alone.

The youkai quickly stopped on her feeding and ran towards where she heard the scream, she then suddenly saw a girl being pulled down by the strong current and as much as she wanted to help she wasn't in any condition to swim and carry anyone. But in her head she knew she would regret not saving someone, plus something scared her… That name the girl called out scent tingles up her spine as if he was someone to fear. She shook her head and drew her claws out, as they came out the wind surrounded her and she turned into her larger form. Her orbs had started glow and a loud growl merged from her mouth. She ran towards a tree and slammed it with her head it wasn't very strong but it was thick enough for her to walk over it to catch the girl. She continued slamming against it using all the power she could, she couldn't believe she was doing this it would have been much easier if she had gone to get her herself but she hated water.. One of the things about being a cat, rain she didn't mind swimming though no thanks.

Finally the tree broke just in time and water sprayed everywhere as the trunk slammed against the water, she quickly ran over the trunk and dunked her head under the water and grabbed the girl from her kimono as she dragged her to the trunk and then onto the solid ground. Rin started coughing as all the water left from her lungs, Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be happy when she would tell him what happened. The youkai quickly noticed her wound that had stopped bleeding. It had re opened and just like before it started to bleed making her walk away from the child to find somewhere safe for her. Even though the youkai's here were peaceful they would still consume another youkai if they were dead or in a weakened state.

After a few hours Rin awoke to a familiar smell and warmth as she fluttered open her delicate eyes she saw the strong yet scary eyes of the person she loved the most. Sesshoumaru held her close to him his thoughts going crazy what would he do if she had died? He wouldn't of been able to revive her again with Tenseiga. There was a huge relief when the fragile thing in his arms started to move and awaken although his expression should nothing he was deeply relieved for when Rin was with him he seemed to be able to do the impossible.

Night was drawing near and they needed to find a safe place to rest for the night he couldn't sleep in the open especially when Rin wasn't fully awake. He slowly stood up and started walking towards the direction he had seen a cave years ago. Jaken quickly grabbed Ah Un and followed Sesshoumaru he knew it was partially his fault Rin was hurt, he hadn't been paying attention to her and because of that she was hurt. But something puzzled both him and Sesshoumaru, how had a little human girl battled the raging current and managed to get on land? She had some help that was for sure, as they continued walking they came across the tree that the youkai had pushed down to get to the girl. Sesshoumaru examined it as he placed Rin gentle on Ah un, this was surely a demon no human who could make a tree fall like this. They would have made a straight cut with their axes but this seemed like it had been forced by a youkai. They were about to continue walking when he suddenly saw two glowing eyes in the forest staring in their direction. Sesshoumaru made his way toward the youkai but it wasn't what he had expected it was just a kitsune eating its prey. Sesshoumaru signalled Jaken that it was safe for him to bring Ah un and Rin here, slowly they made their way to the cave that Sesshoumaru had visited many many years ago while he hunted for his fathers grave.

He stopped abruptly as he saw a youkai emerge from the cave, it was female that was for sure and it was wounded gravely it was surprising that it was still alive with such a wound when it was so little.. She couldn't of been the youkai who rescued Rin. She was hurt and she looked like a foreign youkai who had no idea of the lords and ladies that ruled over feudal era Japan. What kind of motive would she of had to save a small human child?

Maybe she was one of Naraku's minions but the thought was quickly diminished when the scent wasn't that of Naraku but of a ocean smell mixed with forest flowers.

The youkai let out a soft mew and continued walking slowly not really looking up much to see who was in front of her, all she could remember from the day when she became wounded was the smell of a youkai but even that was very faded so the only thing she could go by was that they were a youkai. Her wound had closed a lot but it still caused great pain when she moved. It seemed that the incident from before actually did her some good.

Rin awoke completely when she heard the mew of the youkai and jumped of Ah un to run to sesshoumaru's side as she tugged on his hand.

"Sesshoumaru Same, that youkai rescued Rin" She said in a low voice before she started coughing. In sesshoumaru's eyes he didn't care if that youkai rescued Rin. Rin needed somewhere safe to sleep while she regained her strength but so did that youkai and if he had to fight her then he would.

The youkai watched as Rin coughed and quickly turned into her larger form sesshoumaru was ready to strike the youkai if she attacked but she did something strange for a youkai. She moved out of the way of the cave and started walking towards the river. Jaken moved as quickly as his little stubby legs could take him and stared deep into the youkai's eyes one of those things that most people would try to avoid.

"Insolent youkai" Fire came out from the male head on his staff and headed towards the youkai as Jaken made an annoying kind of snicker as he laughed. The youkai stared at the fire not moving an inch to try and move away but instead the red orb started to rotate and glow and as the fire was about to hit her it was redirected to Jakens feet where he met the glare of a very angry youkai.

"Toad move." Finally the youkai had spoken and the voice that was heard was what you would expect from a youkai that seemed to have more composure then most demons. She was always calm and in control even when she was being attacked for no reason. Sesshoumaru stepped towards her and drew his sword pointing it at her face.

"Onna, did you save this girl" he said pointing to Rin with his sword in a tone that seemed to sound irritated.

"Not really, I just wanted to get on the other side of the river" She licked her paw and stared back at him before examining his features his beautiful silver lock captivated her enough that she started staring into his golden orbs. Her ears began to twitch when she heard the shuffling of legs through the forest. They almost seemed familiar like she had heard them before but it seemed she wasn't the only one who had noticed. Sesshoumaru had also noticed and he was all to familiar with the smell it was one of Naraku's minions, he held his sword to his side and looked at the direction where his 'enemy' would appear still keeping a keen eye on the youkai beside him.

The youkai's eyes narrowed as a little girl looking around the same age as Rin appeared, instantly she remembered her as the girl who had taken care of her the night before. The girl seemed unbothered by the tension Sesshoumaru had toward her she knew if he would attack her that would be it but would he attack a little girl? He had truly become soft but a new thought drove into her head was she also turning soft? The only reason she had entered the forest again was to see the youkai from that night. All Kanna wanted to know was if the youkai remembered her and if she would ever learn the name of such a beautiful youkai that made her feel emotions she never knew existed.

As if the youkai had heard Kanna's thoughts she approached her slowly ignoring the eyes that were staring down at her as if he would kill her if she turned her back. She stopped in front of Kanna and nuzzled her little hand she was surprised to feel a chill go through her, this girl was so cold bother physically and mentally she seemed like a sculpture more then a youkai..

"I'm Aithne" she said in a voice that scent tingles up Kanna's spine when she spoke it seemed like there were two voices speaking together instead of one.

xXxXxXxXx

That is the end of another chapter of Inside a Broken Mirror. I will try to update before I leave but even if I don't I will make sure to when I get back and trust me you will get three chapters at least for the weeks which I wouldn't have updated.

Ja Ja

xxXKiXxx


End file.
